jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Otoishi
, Anime) |eyes = Black ( ) Magenta (Anime) |occupation = Guitarist |status = Retired |mangadebut = |mangafinal = Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = Showtaro Morikubo (Anime, All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Andrew Russell |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is an antagonist featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Made a Stand user by Keicho Nijimura, Otoishi steals the Arrow from him and begins to battle the Joestar Group in order to drive them away or kill them then be able to commit his crimes in Morioh undisturbed. His Stand is the electricity based Red Hot Chili Pepper. Appearance Otoishi is a 19-year-old man with long, wavy, purple hair. A lightning-bolt-shaped scar (or tattoo considering its color) crosses the left of his face vertically, from his forehead over his left eye to his jaw. He wears a dark jacket; the right sleeve having the words "AC" and left sleeve "DC" on them, along with a vest, tight pants, and boots. He also frequently wears an electric guitar with the designs varying between the Fender Telecaster and the Fender Stratocaster. Personality Otoishi is highly self-centered, using his newfound power to steal from various people and wreak havoc among the town, and even killing whoever gets in his way without hesitation. He is dedicated to his craft as a musician; wishing also for recognition or fame as a Rock star. After he is released from prison, he continues to pursue this goal. Otoishi expresses himself through his guitar, such as channeling his anger at Josuke for breaking his pinky. Josuke describes him as an intelligent coward that goes into hiding until he knows that he can beat or kill someone. While he is cautious, there are times when he slips up or becomes overconfident. For example, when he called Jotaro to try and get him to leave, he inadvertently mentioned he was a student. When confronting Josuke for the first time, Otoishi underestimated Josuke's power, later making the exact same mistake when he confronts Josuke a second time at the pier in person. Despite this, he has the capacity to learn from his mistakes, as proclaimed by himself. Due to the nature of his Stand, he is confident but also intelligent enough to utilize its abilities to the maximum and is somewhat proficient at manipulation, evident through his battle with Okuyasu. However, while intelligent, he often fails to notice smaller details that could lead to his downfall as shown in his fight with Josuke. After being sent to prison, he seems to have reformed and is no longer causing trouble as shown in Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan. Abilities Red Hot Chili Pepper is a small humanoid Stand which can travel through electrical current and absorb electricity to empower itself. When powered up, it is a physically powerful Stand able to trade blows with the likes of Crazy Diamond but exhausts its energy quickly. Guitar Play: 'Otoishi is a competent guitar player, and is notably able to compose a solo on the spot and use right-hand tapping. His ability to perform a solo is such that he can forcibly reset a broken pinky in the middle of playing. History Background Otoishi was one of the many people Keicho Nijimura shot with the Bow and Arrow while trying to find a Stand user capable of killing his mutated father, being fortunate enough to develop a Stand, naming it Red Hot Chili Pepper, after which he became interested in Stands and their creation. Diamond is Unbreakable The Nijimura Brothers (10) To further his rather self-centered goal, Otoishi uses his Stand to murder Keicho and forcefully wrest the Bow and Arrow from him. From there on, he watched and tormented several people, among them Josuke Higashikata, while trying to improve in the use of his guitar skills. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (1) Otoishi phones Jotaro at his hotel, warning him to leave Morioh, adding that he killed Keicho, has the Bow and Arrow, and that he won't bother them if they don't bother him. Lashing out at Jotaro for deducing that he's a student, Otoishi has his Stand destroy the phone. The theft of the Bow and Arrow causes Jotaro Kujo to mark him as a threat and search for a way to find the location of his person, as his Stand allows him to interact with others from a distance via electricity. Red Hot Chili Pepper Otoishi sends his Stand through Josuke's TV, fighting him and his Stand, Crazy Diamond, in order to test his strength in preparation for the event of a confrontation with Jotaro. In order to help discover Otoishi's whereabouts, Jotaro calls on Joseph Joestar in order to again make use of his Stand, Hermit Purple. Immediately, Otoishi discovered their plans, which led to a short skirmish with Okuyasu Nijimura, the younger brother of Keicho, where he learned that Red Hot Chili Pepper had a time limit, as when not reserving enough electricity, it grows weaker. Using this to his advantage, Okuyasu savagely beat the Stand before he accidentally opened a hole within the floor that led to a power line. This allowed Chili Pepper to reabsorb enough energy to defeat Okuyasu and nearly kill him if not for Josuke's intervention. During their next confrontation, Otoishi himself personally showed up to kill Joseph, revealing himself to Josuke and Koichi Hirose. He believed Josuke to be an easy match, underestimating his junior, which led him to make mistakes and suffer injuries. Otoishi eventually decides to empower Chili Pepper with the entire city of Morioh's electrical supply, resulting in it receiving a massive boost in strength and speed and allowing it to overtake Crazy Diamond with little trouble. Josuke manages to trap the Stand in a rubber tire, but Chili Pepper punctures a hole. Otoishi's overconfidence was the reason for his defeat, as the tire's air pushed it into the ocean along with Chili Pepper, dismantling the Stand and bringing him to near-death. Even seemingly losing consciousness while standing up, Otoishi used a last-ditch effort to get himself onto the boat that Joseph was on, disguising himself as a Speedwagon Foundation operator. Okuyasu, acting as the bodyguard for Joseph, saw this and prepared to attack him, but Otoishi confused him by saying the other SPW Foundation operator was the real Otoishi. Okuyasu, not used to brainwork, decided that he would hit both and luckily struck Otoishi first. Otoishi was later put on trial with a sentence of three years behind bars with no bail or parole for the things he had stolen. It was there that Jotaro confronted him, saying that if he tried to escape, he and Josuke would hunt him down to the ends of the earth and put an end to him. Otoishi later reveals to Jotaro that he had shot the rat Bug-Eaten, but hides the fact that he actually shot two rats (Bug-Eaten and ). Mutsu-kabe Hill Otoishi, newly released from prison, asks for Rohan's autograph along with Tamami Kobayashi, claiming to be a big fan of his. Both are harshly rebuked by Rohan's editor Minoru Kagamari, who tells them that Rohan is busy at the moment, but Rohan, in turn, scolds his editor for treating him like a "slow mangaka who can't sign autographs" before signing autographs for the two of them with coffee using a special dripping technique. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * }} Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (PS3) Otoishi is first featured and debuts as a playable character in ''All Star Battle. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Otoishi can turn Red Hot Chili Pepper on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the '''Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. Exclusive to Otoishi is a Power Gauge, a two-meter gauge which affects his abilities depending on how much of it is filled, its power constantly draining and being consumed whenever he uses abilities or has Red Hot Chili Pepper on. If it is empty, Otoishi is temporarily unable to use skills or moves, even his Throw, or summon Red Hot Chili Pepper, leaving him with his normal attacks. If it is filled past the first meter, Otoishi enters "Level MAX" Mode, increasing the damage and speed of his skills as well as altering their properties, with Chili Pepper visually becoming brighter as more sparks and electric crackles come off of it. Chili Pepper stays in Level MAX Mode even after the gauge drops below the second level, provided Otoishi doesn't turn the Stand off. * Throw - Time to get electric, baby!: Red Hot Chili Pepper picks the opponent up with one hand and shocks them, generating an explosion. At Level MAX, this does more damage. While Red Hot Chili Pepper is off: * Charge: Otoishi pulls out a small amp, allowing Chili Pepper to siphon off it and replenish the Power Gauge. This action also puts him in a crouch, making Otoishi harder to hit with projectiles and other high-hitting attacks. * Right hand rockout: A special taunt. Otoishi plays a guitar solo as the whole stage darkens and multi-colored spotlights appear above him out of nowhere. This taunt slowly refills his Heart Heat Gauge up to a whole stock if it completes without the opponent interrupting, and is the only skill that Otoishi can perform with an empty Power Gauge since it does not involve RHCP. * Spitfire: Otoishi sends out a small RC airplane with Chili Pepper in it to hit the opponent (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). If the Style Button is pressed, Chili Pepper exits from the plane to deliver a drop attack, knocking them down. This ability doubles as an anti-air, and at Level MAX, does more damage; The airplane itself will leave the opponent stunned and vulnerable (Comboable). * Whack-A-Mole Champion: Otoishi summons Chili Pepper to come out of three distinct spots of electricity on the floor, with the opponent always being between the second and third regardless of range, knocking them down if they are hit. The ability is changed depending on the attack button inputted. ** Light - The Stand jumps from the first spot to the second. This variation can only land if the opponent is running or is otherwise moving quickly towards Otoishi. At Level MAX, the ability does more damage and will leave them stunned and vulnerable. (Comboable) ** Medium - The Stand jumps from the second spot to the third, able to hit a standing opponent. At Level MAX, the ability does more damage and will leave them stunned and vulnerable. (Comboable) ** Heavy - The Stand jumps from the third spot to the first. At Level MAX, the ability does more damage and the opponent is knocked high into the air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Red Hot Chili Pepper is on: * More power than a jet engine!: Chili Pepper rushes forward in a flurry of flashy punches. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage and the number of hits is increased. This move has two follow-ups and is a Stand Rush skill that Otoishi can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** This just makes me stronger!: Chili Pepper delivers a final blow that sends the opponent flying. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage and executes faster. A Stand Rush skill that Otoishi can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Gonna knock your ass out!: Chili Pepper delivers a final blow that knocks the opponent into the air. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage and executes faster. A Stand Rush skill that Otoishi can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I'll drag you in!: A short-ranged Throw by Chili Pepper. If it connects, Chili Pepper turns the opponent into electricity and drags them into the ground. Chili Pepper then comes back up to send them high into the air. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Kiss this!: A counter. Chili Pepper teasingly points to the side of its face, inviting the opponent to attack it. If the opponent triggers the counter, Chili Pepper blasts them with electricity and sends them flying. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Otoishi's HHA, "I'll beat you with my pinky!", has Chili Pepper uppercut with its little finger out. If it connects, Chili Pepper turns the opponent into electricity and drags them into the ground as Otoishi rocks out on his guitar. The opponent is dragged around in a circle and dealt damage before Chili Pepper comes back up and throws them away. The HHA can restore the Power Gauge to the first level if it is not already at it or above, and does more damage at Level MAX. Otoishi's GHA, "You wanna get nuts?! Let's get nuts!", has Chili Pepper fly forward and punch. If it connects, Otoishi begins an extended guitar solo as Chili Pepper blows the opponent back, before flashing behind and pummeling them. After a follow-up kick that sends the opponent forward, Chili Pepper flashes in front of them and punches them again, then instantly reappears above them to knock them to the ground. The GHA finishes with Red Hot Chili Pepper delivering a powerful hook to the opponent's face as Otoishi finishes his solo, visibly sweaty as an audience can be heard cheering. The GHA can restore the Power Gauge to the first level if it is not already at it or above, and does more damage at Level MAX. In the Morioh City stage, when the stage hazard activates and puddles around the area are shocked by electricity from the Pepsi sign, Otoishi is the only one who suffers no negative effects when caught; He takes no damage and instead, his Power Gauge is instantly set to the first level. This has the unintended negative effect of depleting any amount of Power in the second gauge, undoing Level MAX. If Otoishi is Retired via any attack that does not result in a hard knockdown or blow-back, he remains standing but will hunch over, mirroring his defeat by Josuke. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Otoishi was confirmed for the game along with Yoshikage Kira. Otoishi is of the Stand User Style, but more specifically is he a Mode User. The player can switch control between Otoishi and Red Hot Chili Pepper to alter the character's abilities, with Stand Mode being the more powerful. The Power Gauge, redubbed the Electric Gauge, makes a return as well. *'Style Action - Red Hot Chili Pepper': Control is switched between Otoishi (Host Mode) and Red Hot Chili Pepper (Stand Mode). While in Stand Mode, Chili Pepper has access to all of its skills. Damage dealt to the Stand is reflected in Otoishi, and any attack that delivers a knockdown will automatically disable Stand Mode. Chili Pepper can interact with certain stage objects to transfer itself to specific points represented by anchor icons. This allows for quick escapes and inversely can be used to get closer to the opponent just as quickly. The stage objects themselves don't need to be electrical by nature, as Chili Pepper can travel between objects such as suits of armor and even flame lanterns. Unlike other Stand Mode Users, Otoishi's stamina gauge does not deplete while in Stand Mode; this is due to the fact that use of Chili Pepper is already tied to the Electric Gauge. However, this also means that Otoishi can theoretically remain in Stand Mode indefinitely so long as Chili Pepper has an external source of power. **'Rule - Electric Gauge': On the right side of Otoishi's health gauge shows a two-meter gauge as well as a Level indicator (LV), its power constantly draining while in Stand Mode and being consumed in amounts whenever he uses skills. The Electric Gauge has five levels, ranging from Level 0 to Level MAX; each third of the first gauge raises Chili Pepper to the next level, enhancing the Stand's overall performance. Depending on the amount in the Electric Gauge, Chili Pepper's movement speed, attack speed, and attack strength will be enhanced, among other effects. If it is completely empty (Level 0), Otoishi is unable to use any skills or moves involving Chili Pepper, leaving him with choice few skills and his aerial Powerful Attack (a diving knee); If the Electric Gauge is filled past its first meter, Otoishi enters "Level MAX", further increasing the damage and speed of his skills, with Chili Pepper visually becoming brighter as more sparks and electric crackles come off of it. *'Charge': Only available in Host Mode. Otoishi pulls out a small amp, allowing Chili Pepper to siphon off it and replenish the Electric Gauge. **'I feel great, thanks to you.': When either Otoishi or Chili Pepper stand near an electricity-based stage object (e.g. lampposts and other light fixtures, Yukako Yamagishi's electric chair at Boing-Boing Cape, etc), the Stand can instantly fill the Electric Gauge by a whole meter by interacting with it. *'Right Hand Rockout': Only available in Host Mode. Otoishi plays a guitar solo as multi-colored spotlights appear above him out of nowhere. This consumes Otoishi 's stamina to slowly fill the Dual Heat Gauge up to roughly 2/5ths of a stock if it completes without him stopping or an opponent interrupting, with full stamina allowing a complete solo. It is also a skill that Otoishi can perform at Level 0, since it does not involve Chili Pepper. *'Spitfire': Only available in Stand Mode. While in mid-air, Chili Pepper takes out and rides a small RC airplane, quickly carrying it through the air with a slow descent at the cost of draining the Electric Gauge faster. The higher the Electric Gauge level, the faster the Stand will fly and the sharper it can turn. The skill can be canceled with a Normal Attack. *'You're the one who moved!': Chili Pepper delivers a fast punch that forcibly faces opponents away from it, automatically disabling their lock-on and easily allowing for a Backstab to follow. The higher the Electric Gauge level, the faster the skill executes and the faster Chili Pepper can take action afterward, the skill will also receive damage boosts and Guard Break power accordingly; At Level 2 or higher, Otoishi himself is invincible on activation, and the duration of said invincibility is determined by the Electric Gauge level. At Level 3 or higher, Chili Pepper can combo from the skill. *'This Stand Power... It's as explosive as a jet engine...': Chili Pepper rushes forward in a flurry of 13 flashy punches, with the final hit sending opponents flying. The higher the Electric Gauge level, the faster the skill executes, the more hits and therefore damage is dealt, and the faster Chili Pepper can take action afterward; At Level MAX, Chili Pepper adds 15 extra punches, is capable of teleporting a moderate distance forward before performing the attack to improve the skill's effective range, and Otoishi himself is invincible on activation. *'Time to get electric, baby!': Only available in Stand Mode. Chili Pepper covers itself in electricity and charges forward. If it connects, it turns the opponent into electricity and drags them into the ground, coming out of specific locations around the stage to send them high into the air. The higher the Electric Gauge level, the faster the skill executes and the faster Chili Pepper can take action afterward, the skill will also receive damage boosts and Guard Break power accordingly; At Level 3 or higher, Chili Pepper's charge gains some homing capabilities, and Otoishi himself is invincible on activation. *'EX - This Stand Power... It's as explosive as a jet engine...': The skill does not consume Electric Gauge power, performs the Level MAX version by default, and can even be used at Level 0. The final hit knocks opponents to the ground hard enough for them to bounce. *'EX - Time to get electric, baby!': The skill does not consume Electric Gauge power and performs the Level MAX version by default. *'Dual Heat Attack - You wanna get nuts?! Let's get nuts!': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. JoJolities *'You wanna get nuts?! Let's get nuts!': Otoishi must fill the Electric Gauge to Level MAX. (200 Points) *'I'll kill your mom, too!': Otoishi must use Right Hand Rockout 5 times. (200 Points) *'I won! Wa ha ha ha ha!!': Otoishi must connect "Time to get electric, baby!" 3 times. (300 Points) *'I'm gonna put all the electricity I've used on your meter. Hee hee!': Otoishi must connect 5 skills while at Level MAX. (500 Points) *'I demand thunderous applause from the foolish masses!': Otoishi must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) In Story Mode, Otoishi instead is an ally character, similar to his current status in canon spin-off of Rohan Kishibe series, first seen brainwashed by black aura created from Heaven Ascension DIO. He is partnered with a revived Shigekiyo Yangu, until they are defeated and saved from DIO's control by Jotaro with a Saint Corpse Part during the second encounter. Once recovered from the brainwashed state, Okuyasu asks a surprised Otoishi how it feels to be one of the good guys now, while Otoishi is still frightened of Okuyasu's presence, thinking he wanted to get revenge for murdering his brother Keicho. However, he was relieved to have conversation changed to seeing Shigechi well again, but Otoishi is interrupted by the presence of the brainwashed Weather Report (who also died and was revived like Shigechi and most of the other deceased allies), whom was later defeated by Jolyne and Anasui, and saved using the corpse part. As DIO (in his Heaven Ascension form) sends the Joestars (except for Jolyne and Jotaro who fight DIO in Cairo) into his traps, creating illusionary doubles of their brainwashed allies several times until succumbing to the control of the dark aura and giving the corpse to DIO. The Joestars and their allies' souls are absorbed into DIO to increase his power tenfold. Among the souls absorbed is Otoishi. Otoishi's current status in a new timeline remains unknown, as he may be a reformed criminal, or may have reverted to his past ways. It is also unknown if it altered his murder of Keicho Nijimura or his giving of a Stand to Bug-Eaten and the unnamed rat. Tournament He is paired with Enrico Pucci in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Weather Report and "Kosaku Kawajiri". Trivia *Otoishi's appearance is modeled after young , a Japanese rock musician and award-winning writer, having similar wavy hair and a scar on the left side of the face. Araki probably chose him as a base after he interviewed Ohtsuki about his love of Horror movies, which the two bonded over. *His surname "Otoishi (音石)" means "sound of rock" which could reference his love of Rock music. *The "AC" and "DC" emblems on the cuffs of his coat are a reference not only to the band of the same name, but also the band's namesake, "alternating current / direct current," which refers to types of electric currents. *In Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan Episode 2 and Eyes of Heaven, he claims to be a fan of Rohan's work. *In Eyes of Heaven, Otoishi's walk animations resemble the way the bass guitarist of the Red Hot Chili Peppers runs in their Music Video For Give It Away. Gallery Manga= AkiraFirstGlimpse.png|Akira Otoishi's first appearance, ready to take the Bow and Arrow from Keicho Nijimura AkiraRevealedManga.png|Otoishi reveals himself, posing alongside his Stand AkiraDreamManga.png|Otoishi expressing his dream to become a rock-star legend Chapter_312.jpg|Description of Otoishi's guitar AkiraRageManga.png|Expressing his rage through a guitar solo AkiraLoveManga.png|Ecstatic over his musical masterpiece AkiraDrainingManga.png|Draining power from throughout Morioh Stunned.png|Stunned after his initial defeat Otoishidisguise.png|In disguise as a Speedwagon Foundation agent OkuyasuDefeatsAkiraManga.png|Defeated at the hands of Okuyasu Tamami and Akira.png|Otoishi's cameo in Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan alongside Tamami Kobayashi |-| Anime= Akira first glimpse.png|Otoishi's first appearance, about to attack Keicho Nijimura Akira with RHCP.png|Otoishi reveals himself, posing alongside his Stand Akira detailing his dream.png|Otoishi expressing his dream to become a rock-star legend Akira threatening Josuke.png|Otoishi threatens to beat Josuke with just his little finger Akira expresses his rage.png|Expressing his rage through a guitar solo Akira loves guitar.png|Ecstatic over his musical masterpiece Akira draining power.png|Draining power from throughout Morioh Stunnedanime.png|Stunned after his initial defeat Akira Speedweed disguise.png|Disguised as a Speedwagon Foundation agent Okuyasu defeats Akira.png|Defeated at the hands of Okuyasu Akira in prison.png|Cowering in a prison cell. Akira Key art.png|Key art of Otoishi |-| Game= L 5189f1a43ccb0.jpg|Otoishi's render in All Star Battle l_5189f1a11eca0.jpg|Otoishi battling Josuke, ASB AkiraTaunt.jpg|Otoishi taunting, ASB L 5189f1a216f7f.jpg|Otoishi executing his HHA, ASB AkiraGHA.jpg|Otoishi executing his GHA, ASB l_5189f1a2b1fe4.jpg|Otoishi achieving "Maximum Rockage" during his GHA Akira A.jpg|Otoishi's "Speedwagon Foundation Costume" in All Star Battle 4oti.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art OtoishiAkira jojoeoh.png|Otoishi's render in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Akira1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Major Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4 Category:One-shot Characters Category:Keicho's Stand Users